


Once and for all

by watchreadwrite



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, once and for all, true words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchreadwrite/pseuds/watchreadwrite
Summary: A short one-shot in which Easy finally stands up to Tobias about his relationship with Ringo and comforts his hurt boyfriend in the end.





	Once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I need to happen really soon...

Ringo ran off angrily and the smashing sound of the closing door was final. Easy still looked at the spot where his boyfriend had stood moments before. His heart felt sore, when he thought about the hurt look on Ringo's face and he would like nothing more than running after him to comfort him. But he couldn’t. He had to do something first.

 

“What the hell was that again?“, Easy wanted to know from Tobias, his allegedly best friend. Barely ten minutes ago had Tobias accused Ringo of several things, one more ridiculous than the next. Easy tried to understand Tobias. He really did. He had lost KayC recently and was in a bad place. Seeing Easy and Ringo happily in love could get Tobias off on a good day, not to mention in his current mood. But all of this was no reason for being that harsh - or better cruel - to his own brother and Easy's boyfriend.

“It had to be said“, Tobias stated and sounded very pleased with himself. “And I need you to finally get it. Ringo isn’t good for you!“

Easy was patient, empathetic and a good friend, but right then and there he snapped: “Shut the fuck up!“ Tobias looked baffled because of this sudden outburst, but Easy left him no chance to react. “I’m tired of your constant trash talk about my boyfriend. Ringo has done nothing to you; nevertheless you incriminate him all the time. And he has been more than patient with your behaviour, cause **I** came to your defence every time. But that ends here and now.“

“Why can't you see that he isn’t good for you?“, Tobias asked. “I want to look out for you, cause you are my best friend. You could find someone better. Someone who can actually show feelings and behaves like a kind human being and not a manipulating ass.“

“Like you?!“ Easy was furious. He had defended Tobias long enough and felt for him, but he wasn't going to risk his relationship with Ringo over some petty accusations.

“I only want your best!“, Tobias argued.

“Maybe“, Easy admitted, “but this tense situation is nothing I want. I would like to be happy with my boyfriend and I don’t want to be insensitive to your feelings right now, but I don’t want to lose him over your attitude as well.“

“He is going to hurt you!“ Tobias was a hundred percent sure of that.

“So be it!,“, Easy shouted nerved. “That’s my problem then. Not yours! Right now I feel desperate as well, cause I‘m the one who loses in this sick fight. And Ringo has been nothing but cooperative, but this constant bickering is weighing him down too and I want it to stop!“

“He has brainwashed you“, Tobias concluded and rolled with his eyes.

“Can you hear yourself? You must think I’m an idiot“, Easy said, “who can't think or decide for himself.“

“I think you are kind-hearted and blind for his shortcomings.“ Tobias sounded frustrated.

“I‘m not“, Easy told his friend. “I know exactly what he has done and that he is far from perfect, just like me and everyone else. He is arrogant, cocky and closed off. But I know that we have feelings for each other that are worth trying to overcome the past to have a chance at a bright future.“

“You are a fool!“ Tobias shook his head angrily.

“Maybe I am. But I’m a happy fool, when I’m with him! My heart beats faster when he is near me, I smile whenever we are in the same room and love spending time with him!“ Easy really tried to make Tobias understand that this wasn’t a fling or some steamy affair. This unexpected relationship was so much more than he could have hoped for. “I don’t care about tomorrow. I want to be with him right now! And it is none of your business so keep your thoughts to yourself in the future. If you really are my friend, Tobias, you will stop harassing Ringo and threatening him, he doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment.“

“But …“, Tobias tried to argue again, but Easy stopped him with a small gesture and said: “No, our friendship means a lot to me, but his love is important to me too so get your shit together and stop being the puke master. Start being my friend by supporting my decision and respect my relationship. Ringo isn’t going anywhere so you should get used to the idea of us being together.“

Tobias wanted to say something, but Easy stopped him again. “There isn’t anything to talk about anymore. You know my point of view and now you have to accept it, if you like it or not.“ After that statement Easy walked to the door.

“Where are you going?“, Tobias wanted to know.

“I‘m going to comfort my boyfriend, who has feelings by the way, and try to convince him not dump me because of your selfish and immature behaviour.“ with that Easy left the flat and went looking for Ringo.

 

He found him on the rooftop after he had missed him at the „Turnhalle“. Ringo leaned at the parapet and looked up in the dark night sky where clouds covered most of the stars. Easy approached him silently and wrapped his arms around his torso from behind when he was near enough. Ringo tensed up at first, but when he felt Easy’s body against his and the warmth he radiated, he got soft. Easy laid his cheek against Ringo’s back and allowed himself to be near him without talking for some time.

After a while Ringo said: „You know, he warned me.“

Easy didn’t know what he meant. So he asked: „About what?“

„He told me, that you are my chance of doing something right for once, but if I screw up, you would be more important to him than me.“

„He is an ass.“, Easy stated. „I told him that earlier and I made clear that this thing with us isn’t going away. He has to accept it sooner or later.“

„He will never forgive me for what I did to you.“ Ringo sounded very sure and calm.

„Shh!“, Easy made, when he heard this and turned Ringo around in his arms. „He doesn't have to forgive you anything, because I already did. I don’t want to talk about it any longer. We are together now, there are no secrets anymore, so we can be happy.“

„But Tobias …“, Ringo started, but Easy stopped him with a hard peck on his lips.

„Screw Tobias!“, Easy told him afterwards. „If he can't accept us being together, it's his problem, not ours.“

„But he is your best friend.“ Ringo felt terrible, because he had gotten between them, even if he was pissed at and jealous of Tobias and wanted Easy for himself. „I don’t want to force you to choose between the two of us.“

Easy looked at Ringo with a soft smile. „You aren’t forcing me to do anything. I love you and I want to be with you. Tobias will get it eventually.“ Easy sounded so certain and honest, that Ringo had to believe him. He melted into the embrace of the other man a little more and lowered his head so he could kiss Easy gently.

„Now we are talking!“ Easy smiled brightly at Ringo and stroked his back. „Why don’t we go to your room and cuddle up in bed?“

„Sounds like a plan.“, Ringo answered and took Easy‘s hand in his. Easy gave it a little squeeze before they went back in together.


End file.
